Briefjes Doorgeven op z'n Sint Gabriels
by CattyRosea
Summary: Setting: aflevering twee, 'The Gundam Deathscythe'. Half serieus, geheel gespeend van romantiek. Heero en Relena wisselen briefjes uit in de klas. Alleen niet over leraren of de laatste roddels...


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 01-09-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Briefjes Doorgeven op z'n Sint Gabriels

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De eerste drie tot vijf afleveringen van _Gundam Wing_.

**Waarschuwingen:** Moordpraat a la Heero en Relena

**Koppels:** Geen. IK MEEN HET. Ik kan uren doorgaan over hoe kopkrakend onwaarschijnlijk het is dat deze twee iets anders dan argwaan voor elkaar voelden vóór het voorval in de haven en Relena's "ontvoering" door Doctor J. Maar dat zal ik mijn lezers besparen.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Setting: aflevering twee, _'The Gundam Deathscythe'_. Half serieus, geheel gespeend van romantiek. Heero en Relena wisselen briefjes uit in de klas. Alleen niet over leraren of de laatste roddels...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ik heb eens wat nageteld. Het lijkt erop dat Heero, alles bij elkaar opgeteld, maar twee of drie dagen op St Gabriel's heeft doorgebracht. O.o Ik dacht dat het _iets_ langer was toen ik dit begon te schrijven, dus moest ik dit "gesprek" proppen in het kleine beetje tijd dat er beschikbaar is op Relena's vijftiende verjaardag. Ze verliet toen haar feestje om achter Heero aan te gaan, omdat die van plan was iets op te blazen in de haven. Heero spijbelde die dag bij paardrijles om wat onderzoek te doen voor zijn missie, nadat hij zich onder het slaapkamerraam van een andere student wat had uitgesloofd, zodat het niet verdacht zou zijn dat hij niet kwam opdagen; hij had al bewezen dat hij goed was in wat er geleerd werd. Dit vind een paar uur daarvoor plaats. Veel leesplezier!

O ja, voor ik het vergeet: Relena's berichten staan schuingedrukt, Heero's rechtop, en de dingen die niet gecentreerd zijn, stellen geen briefjes voor. Iedere nieuwe paragraaf geeft een nieuw bericht aan.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Briefjes Doorgeven op z'n Sint Gabriels**

_Hallo Hiro. We zijn nog steeds niet fatsoenlijk aan elkaar voorgesteld, nietwaar? En aangezien het ernaar uit ziet dat jij het initiatief niet gaat nemen, zal ik de eerste stap maar zetten. (Als je die ambulance niet gestolen had zou ik je dit al hebben verteld, maar wat is gebeurt is gebeurt, en ik ben bereid het daarbij te laten.)  
Mijn naam is Relena Darlian. Interessant met je kennis te maken.  
(Even voor de duidelijkheid, dit - __**V **__- is waar jij jezelf vervolgens voorstelt.)_

_Hallo Hiro! *zwaait metaforisch*_

_Ik __zei__ schreef, 'Hallo Hiro!'_

_Aarde aan Hiro Yui, ik geef briefjes aan je door; je hoort er een reactie op te schrijven voordat je ze teruggooit._

_Wat, weet een stoere, intimiderende kerel als jij niet hoe hij briefjes moet schrijven en doorgeven zonder dat de leraar erachter komt?_

Ik weet hoe ik briefjes moet schrijven en doorgeven.

_Ah, het leeft! :D Dus, als het niet door onkunde of onwetendheid kwam, waarom gaf je dan geen antwoord? _ *por por*_

1) Je berichten waren niet aan mij geadresseerd.  
2) Briefjes doorgeven in de klas is niet toegestaan.  
3) Balletjes papier tegen je hoofd krijgen is irritant. Ik ben zodanig ontslagen van de sociale verplichting te antwoorden.  
4) Ik ga je vermoorden. Waarom zou ik van tevoren met je willen praten? Gebruik je verstand.

_1 & 4 - Goed, ik begrijp dat je waarschijnlijk undercover bent en dat Hiro Yui misschien niet je echte naam is. Maar zou het niet verdacht zijn als je verklaarde dat je naam Zus en Zo is en dan niet op Zus en Zo reageerde? Ik mag dan (bijna) blond zijn, maar ik ben niet stom. (Een verslaving aan thrillers helpt ook. (-:O ) En daarnaast kan met je praten de kans vergroten dat je emotioneel betrokken raakt en mijn leven zult sparen.  
3 - Net goed. Mensen negeren is onbeleefd. En nee, je bent niet van je sociale verplichtingen om te antwoorden (of, ach, misschien een beetje dankbaar te zijn) ontslagen als die plichten zijn aan iemand die je leven heeft proberen te redden.  
2 - Je hebt gedreigd me te vermoorden. Tot twee keer toe. Wat kunnen de regels jou schelen?_

1 + 4) Het wordt geschreven als HEERO YUY. Niet Hiro Yui.  
Ik heb een aantal van die zogenaamde "thrillers" gelezen, en de personages die hun gevoelens in de weg laten komen van het met succes volbrengen van hun missie waren ofwel A) amateurs, of B) idioten die om te beginnen niet geschikt waren voor de taak. Ik ben geen van beiden. Het is onverstandig om af te gaan op zulke boeken in je omgang met mij.  
2) Betrapt worden op het verbreken van schoolregels zou ongewenste aandacht trekken.  
3) Jij bent irritant.

_En jij bent nog steeds onbeschoft. Maar als je er geen negatieve gevolgen voor jou in zitten is het helemaal niet zo erg om een beschaafd gesprek te voeren, of wel?  
Okee, dus je komt van een van de Japanse ruimtekolonies, niet uit Japan zelf. Dat verklaart je accent._

Ik kom niet van een Japanse kolonie en heb geen accent.

_Dat doe je wel en dat heb je wel._

Ik ontken beide aantijgingen. Je hebt geen bewijs.

_Zoals je vast wel weet (wie niet *rolt met ogen*), ben ik de dochter van de Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken van de Aarde, een bekende pacifist. De meeste Aardlingen mogen de vermoordde leider van de kolonies, Heero Yuy, dan vergeten zijn, maar zijn herinnering wordt in mijn familie levende gehouden._

Heero Yuy is slechts een codenaam. Het zegt niets over mijn herkomst.

_Je hebt toch het accent van de L1 koloniecluster. Ik kan het weten, ik ben er geweest._

Het accent is nep.

_Als dat zo is, waarom probeer je dan te ontkennen dat je het hebt?_

Om jou te verwarren.

_Ik ben niet overtuigd. Bewijs het._

Heero leunde naar haar toe en siste in haar oor: 'Ik heb niets te bewijzen.'  
'Het is er nog steeds.' fluisterde Relena terug.  
Heero keek haar vuil aan, met niets in zijn blik dan vijandigheid.  
Vanaf voorin het klaslokaal sprak de leraar hen toe: 'Relena, Heero, er is natuurlijk een hoop dat nog aan Heero uitgelegd moet worden, maar ik ben nu aan het woord. Dus ik wil dat jullie stil zijn.'  
'O - natuurlijk, professor.' zei Relena, en haalde voor de schijn haar schouders op naar Heero.  
Heero greep het blaadje en begon te krabbelen.

Ik kom niet van L1. Dat is het laatste dat ik erover te zeggen heb.

_Mij best. Ik geloof je nog steeds niet._

Hoe zou jij dat trouwens weten? Jij bent helemaal niet Japans.

_Helemaal niet Japans? Ik kan je vertellen dat ik hier bijna mijn hele leven gewoond heb. Ik kan me niet herinneren ooit een andere taal te hebben gesproken voordat ik deze leerde, en beschouw Japans als mijn moerstaal.  
En jij?_

Die informatie is vertrouwelijk.

_Ach, kom op, wat zou het kwaad kunnen? Ik denk niet dat 'Als ik je dat vertelde zou ik je moeten vermoorden.' geldt, aangezien ik toch al op je dodenlijstje schijn te staan, om de een of andere reden._

Je kunt me voor je dood verraden.

_Ik had je gisteren de hele dag en vandaag de hele ochtend al kunnen verraden, maar dat heb ik niet gedaan. De antwoorden moeten wel heel gruwelijk zijn om me plotseling op andere gedachten te brengen._

Je zou meer informatie over me kunnen willen verzamelen voordat je me uitlevert, om je geloofwaardigheid te vergroten.  
Of je hebt de autoriteiten al op de hoogte gesteld, en die hebben je gevraagd uit te zoeken wat de doelstelling van mijn missie is, voor wie ik werk, waartoe ik in staat ben, etcetera.

_Er is niets van dien aard aan de gang. Maar het enige wat ik kan doen om je daarvan te overtuigen is je mijn woord geven, en ik betwijfel of dat volstaat.  
Paranoia hoort zeker bij het hele 'geheime missie' gebeuren?  
(En trouwens, ik hoef mijn 'geloofwaardigheid' niet te 'vergroten'. Ik ben het rijkste en meest invloedrijke meisje in deze school. *rolt met ogen*)_

Of je bent suïcidaal, of je bent fenomenaal stom. Welke is het?

_En ik probeerde nog wel aardig tegen je te zijn! __

Ik ga je in de nabije toekomst vermoorden. Ieder ander normaal meisje zou buiten zichzelf zijn van angst.

_Ieder ander 'normaal' meisje zou je hebben aangegeven bij de politie zodra je hier binnen kwam lopen. Hoor ik je daar nou over klagen?_

Het is verontrustend hoe onstabiel je kennelijk bent. Het vormt een dreiging.

_Ook dankjewel. -_- Is dit hoe je me terugbetaalt voor het feit dat ik je fatsoenlijk behandel ondanks alles dat je in de afgelopen 48 uur hebt uitgespookt? Weet je, het is echt heel erg __IRRITANT__ als mensen dag in dag uit lopen te slijmen alleen maar omdat je toevallig een belangrijke vader hebt, maar dat het totaal genegeerd wordt wanneer je eindelijk iets goeds doet voor geen andere reden dan dat het juist is, zonder enige bijkomstige motieven. Alsof het een tweede natuur is - of ook maar iets makkelijker is, om een fatsoenlijk mens te zijn als je rijke of beroemde ouders hebt. Zulke dingen zijn genoeg om iemand zich ook daadwerkelijk te laten __gedragen__ als een verwende puber._

Waarom doe je dit überhaupt?

_O, nu wil je opeens wel praten? Vertel me één ding: ben ik je enige doelwit?_

Mijn enige burgerdoelwit.

Relena, die eventjes overkomen was door irrationele opluchting, wist slecht een wilde kras op het papier achter te laten voordat Heero het weer naar zicht toe trok.

Ik zit niet achter jouw vader aan, als dat is wat je dwarszit.

_Mijn vader heeft beveiliging; ik was vooral bezorgd over mijn klasgenoten. Maar ja, daar was ik ook bang voor. Dank je, Heero._

Je hebt nog steeds geen antwoord gegeven.

_Wat? Waarom ik aardig tegen je ben? Tja, dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet, nietwaar?_

Dit is een serieuze zaak. Geef antwoord.

_Misschien flirt ik gewoon graag met de dood._ ^.~

Je leven staat op het spel. Heb je geen instinct tot zelfbehoud?

_Ik weet nog steeds niet zeker of ik nou wel of niet moet lachen om de uitvoerige poets die me gebakken wordt._

Wanneer het moment daar is, vermoord ik je. Niets wat jij zegt kan daar verandering in brengen.

_Om eerlijk te zijn, ben ik daar ook niet zo zeker van. Zelfs ALS je dit allemaal meent. Let maar niet op mij als ik weer begin te klagen zoals ik daarnet deed; ik geloof dat alle mensen als gelijken moeten worden behandeld, omdat ze allemaal het vermogen hebben sterk te zijn en die kracht te gebruiken om te doen wat juist is, zolang ze maar de juiste motivatie hebben.  
(Hoewel het wel een beetje belachelijk is dat jij de eerste ben die ik over deze gevoelens vertel.)_

Wat geeft je het idee dat ik jou vermoorden niet zie als de juiste beslissing? Niet iedereen is de perfecte dochter van een pacifistische minister, zoals jij.

_Noem het mijn vrouwelijke intuïtie._

Nu snap ik het. Je bent een naïef klein meisje dat haar angsten probeert te verhullen door te doen alsof ze de heldin in een thriller is.

_Ga je gang en geloof wat je wilt. Maar ik denk niet dat je zo harteloos bent als je voorgeeft. Je bent een mens, geen monster. Ik ben van plan je als zodanig te behandelen.  
Zo, beantwoordt dat je vraag?_

Je houdt jezelf voor de gek, Relena.

_Waarom kan het je dan zoveel schelen?_

Ik denk dat je me verkeert begrijpt. Je houdt jezelf voor de gek als je denkt dat het mij wat kan schelen.

_Tuurlijk. ;) Dus zeg eens, waarom kan het je zoveel schelen? Zou het niet handiger voor jou zijn om mij mezelf rustig voor de gek te laten houden, in plaats van allerlei twijfels op te wekken over mijn motieven door me te dwingen ze nader te onderzoeken?_

Ik moet er zeker van zijn dat ik je beweegredenen goed genoeg begrijp om te voorspellen wat je in bepaalde situaties zult doen. Onbekende factoren zijn een bedreiging.  
Daarnaast wordt de kans dat je me verraad om je vader te beschermen een stuk kleiner nu je weet dat je vader in veiligheid is.

_Tuuuurlijk. Als jij het zegt, Heero._

Ik vertel het je nog één keer: Je houdt jezelf voor de gek.

_En ik geloof nog steeds dat jij degene bent die jezelf voor de gek houdt wanneer je zegt dat het je niet kan schelen.  
Zo staan we quitte, nietwaar?_

Dat neem ik aan.

_Dus, zullen we boter kaas en eieren spelen om de tijd te doden?_

Heero keek verbijsterd op van hun derde vel papier. Relena scheurde nog een blaadje uit haar schrift en tekende een leeg rooster. Op het andere stuk papier schreef ze nog een boodschap.

_Geen zorgen, deze leraar leest alleen uit het boek voor. Je mist niets._

Ben je dan helemaal niet bang gesnapt te worden?

_Ik zeg gewoon dat jij begonnen bent._

Het is duidelijk dat jij degene bent die deze uitwisseling op gang heeft gebracht.

_Dat dacht jij. }:-)  
__(Kijk eens naar de bovenkant van ons eerste blaadje.)_

Dat deed Heero, fronsend, en kwam erachter dat boven Relena's eerste zin nu 'Hoi Relena!' stond, in een handschrift dat verdacht veel op het zijne leek.

Je denkt toch niet echt dat hij daar in trapt!

_Tuurlijk wel. (-:O Ik ben Relena Darlian, de engel van het Sint Gabriel._

Het handschrift komt niet overeen. Het heeft te veel krullen en staat te scheef.  
En jouw inkt is trouwens lichter dan die van mij.

_Daar had je aan moeten denken voor je 'Hallo knappert.' bovenaan zette! XD_

Laat maar! Mocht het nodig blijken te zijn, vernietig ik het bewijs gewoon. We gingen boter kaas en eieren spelen.

_Het bewijs vernietigen? Wat, door het op te eten of zo?_

Inderdaad.

_O_O Je maakt toch wel even een grapje?_

Nee.

_Dat is walgelijk._

Ik vind het zorgwekkend dat het idee papier te eten je meer van streek maakt dan het vooruitzicht vermoord te worden.

_Nog een keer?_

Ja hoor.

Terwijl Relena bezig was een nieuw rooster te tekenen, ging de bel die het einde van de les aangaf. Heero begon onmiddellijk zijn spullen te pakken. Licht fronsend volgde Relena zijn voorbeeld.  
'Weet je, die uitnodiging voor mijn verjaardagsfeestje vanavond geld nog steeds.' zei ze.  
Een vernauwen van zijn ogen en een ondoorgrondelijk 'Hn.' waren Heero's antwoord.  
Relena perste haar lippen samen terwijl hij langs haar uit de schoolbank glipte. 'We hebben later vanmiddag paardrijles. Wil je dat ik je laat zien waar dat gehouden wordt?'  
Heero negeerde haar; hij daalde de treden naar de boden van het lokaal af zonder om te kijken. Relena staarde hem na met haar onderlip tussen haar tanden. Zo ging het niet. Hoe moest ze er ooit achter komen wat die knul van plan was? Dit werd nog eens een verjaardag...

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Zoals je misschien gemerkt heb, heb ik de moeite genomen om hun samenspel en motivatie ietwat nauwkeurig weer te geven ondanks de humoristische boventoon. Daarom zou ik het op prijs stellen als me idioot Relena-bashen bespaard kan blijven in reacties op deze fic. Wees het vooral met me oneens als je dat wilt, maar ik ben niet in de stemming om mijn favoriete personage beledigd te zien worden.


End file.
